Stealth and Detection
Light * Where there is no light, there is darkness. Darkness gives -5% accuracy for all attacks attacking movable beings. Darkness also gives hiding bonus making it more difficult to detect. Night vision (vampire's skill) ignores darkness bonus. * In The Sewers, Sub-Level Z and Quarantine Zone, there is no electricity thus there is no light. * Inside buildings, there is darkness. Players need to lit the lights by using generators or Power plant with breaker ON to eradicate darkness. * There is no Sun in Hellrising. The sky is dark. Serling's outdoor areas are dark in general. Players can lit the lights automatically by using Power plant giving power for lights for each zone from control panel in Power plant. * Darkness seems to reduce search rate by half (80%->40%) and Scavenging (Human's skill) seems to increase search rate by 10%. ??? Hiding General * If players do not Log Out and found hiding players through searching, as long as hiding player happen to be in that tile, hiding players will always be found in that zone without searching even if they try to hide or anything. ** Unlike in normal cases, you can hide with bugged searched hiding players. * If you go hiding but there are other playing players hiding before you in the same zones, as long as they do not Log Out and you happen to be in those zones, they can always detect you without using search command. ** Unlike in normal cases, you can hide with bugged searched hiding players. * Hiding will fail if there is at least one player in the same zone. * Try not to hide in hospitals, gun shops, police departments or Lazarix buildings since these buildings provide important supplies for Human and are searched many times. * Using search command & Sense Presences when you are hiding does not make you un-hide yourself. Play dead (Zombie's skill) * Zombie can play dead everywhere. Since zombies can hide everywhere, it is suggested that players should not play dead where there is a building since vampires can use Sense Presences and accidentally detect you. You may consider using play dead outside buildings, hopefully, there should not be many vampire players use their Sense Presences from inside buildings as well. * Play dead zombies appear as corpses as same as NPC's corpses which can be dumped, fed or defiled the sprayed messages. * Play dead can not fail unless other revealing players are standing near you watching you suspiciously. Hang (Vampire's skill) * Hanging can fail. Vampire must hide inside buildings. * Light on, no night vision, Sharpen Senses: 3rd search roughly to detect. * Light off, no night vision, Sharpen Senses: 13th search roughly to detect. * Light off, no night vision, no Sharpen Senses: keep trying, if you are not zombie, you can detect hiding players. * You will lose 2 blood thirst kills per hang command. * Humans can find hanging vampires with light on in 1 search. Hide (Human) * Hiding can fail. * A chance to be found might be the same as Hanging. * Humans can found hiding humans with light on if searchings are conducted more than a few time or lesser if you are lucky. Detection * If you die, detection is disabled. * If buildings are barricaded, there is a high chance that there are players hiding inside building because NPC always destroy barricades and Construction Workers always build lightly barricades which mean buildings that are not cover with no barricade or lightly barricades have a great chance that there are players hiding inside. * If you are close to barricades or fences, when someone interact with them you can detect doers. * If players who make noise stay inside buildings, Unlike Smell Rot or Track Prey, noise range will be reduced by one. Whether listeners are inside or outside do not matter. * If players successfully hit an NPC, NPC will always counter attack and may cause a noise. * Killing other beings in the same area will be detected. * High level vampires usually have Raze (Vampire's skill) which makes buildings a total disaster easily which means buildings that are not usable have a high chance that vampire players may be inside or may be around this area. Bloaters can also destroy inner buildings but it is not very often for NPCs to destroy fences, barricades or inner buildings except for the fort where there are always 10 NPCs (3 soldiers of each races and 1 warchophagus) patrolling whole time increasing a chance to destroy barricades and fences. Search Command * Vampires with Sharpen Senses have a higher chance when searching preys. Actions using ap Gunfire & Explosions Flares Melee attacks: Many melee attacks do not provide any sound. Traps Category:Game Information